


Work do

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [26]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: A JEALOUS ROSE, F/F, Fluff, Smut, work do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: This was once again based on a little prompt. It probably could be better and I might edit it at some point in the future but right now I’m trying to focus on my exams, but in a few weeks they’ll all be over so I should be uploading a lot more, especially with the amount of support and prompts I’ve received. Thank you so much for reading, as usually comments and kudos are appreciated!Thank you lovelies!!





	Work do

“Are you ready, babe, we don’t have long.” Luisa called out to her girlfriend, inserting her earring into her ear. 

“Yeah, I’ll be one minute” she replied ,leaving Luisa to take a quick glance in the mirror before she heard her girlfriend speak again, “ready?” 

The brunette spun around to look at Rose, gasping as she saw the image before her. 

“What?” 

Luisa’s eyes scanned down her girlfriend’s body, her curves perfectly accentuated by the red suit she was modelling, the scarlet blazer and trousers, in which she had stuffed her hands into the pockets of, her feet placed in black heels beautifully, straps hugging her ankles and a white top that was low cut enough to just see the lace of her bra peeking over the hem. Her hair was straightened at shoulder length, her hoops peering through her hair.

After her eyes remained on her for too long, Rose started to fidget, thinking something was wrong. 

“Oh, no, no,” Luisa approached the redhead and placed her hands on the lawyers hips, “I’ve just never seen you in a suit before.” 

“You must have, we’ve been together for 6 years, Lu.” Rose chuckled. 

“Trust me babe, i would have remembered you Looking like this.” The brunette spoke suggestively. 

The redhead raised her eyebrow before speaking again. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” She winked, kissing her girlfriend on the lips, “in fact, I’m very much looking forward to showing off my hot girlfriend to everybody I work with, so are you ready to leave?” 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Luisa smiled as Rose kissed her on the cheek, wrapping her arm around her waist as they walked out of the door, “what do lawyers even do at a work do?” 

“Drink,” the ex-criminal glances down at the woman sworn to sobriety beside her, “but I’ll stick with you, don’t worry.” 

They both slipped into the car as Rose started to drive. 

“You can drink, you know,” Luisa smiled gently, “I’ve been sober for 6 years, Ro, it’s okay.” 

“I don’t need to drink, I’ll be having enough fun as long as you’re there. I just couldn’t bare to sit there all night with a load of rich men.” She squeezed Luisa’s hand. 

“I don’t blame you.” 

*** 

Rose smiled to herself as she watched the brunette nod politely along to what one of her work mates were saying, evidently having no idea what they were talking about but trying nonetheless. She had gotten on so well with most of the people Rose worked with so far, apart from one or two homophobes who just couldn’t get over the fact Rose would always have a hotter girlfriend than they ever would. 

“Hey, Rose.” A voice came from behind her, she turned to look. 

“Oh, hey Will.” She smiled back to one of her coworkers, she didn’t mind him too much, he wasn’t as set on flaunting his wealth as the others were, but he could still be draining at times. 

“How’s your case going?” He asked, tipping some more whiskey down his throat. 

“It’s going well, there’s a few minor details that I need to straighten out but other than that I think I’ve sorted it.” Rose nodded. 

“Good, I’ve heard you and your girlfriend are moving house soon, huh?” 

“Yeah, we are, it’s not very homely where we live now. What about you and Carol, you’re expecting aren’t you?” She continued the conversation, hearing Lusia finish hers behind her.

“Our first, yes,” he smiled, “although it does mean I’ll have to take some time off work. It will be nice to have a little family.” 

“I’m sure it will. How long have you been married now? 4 years?” 

“3. 4 next June,” He nodded, “what about you and Luisa?” 

“Oh, we’re not married. We have been together for 6 years, nearly 7.” The redhead couldn’t help but smile at the thought, she heard Luisa having another conversation behind her. 

“You’re not?! Well, after 6 years that surprises me. It’s always nice to make somebody your forever.” He reasoned. 

“You don’t need a ring and a piece of paper to prove that, Will.” She chuckled. 

“Have you spoke about it?” 

“Not really.” 

“Maybe you should,” he shrugged, “see you later, Rose.” He walked away after Rose also said her goodbyes, leaving her to turn back to her wife. 

The brunette was once again nodding but there was something different about it this time. 

Rose looked closer at their conversation, realising how close this woman had got to her girlfriend, Luisa taking a step back from her Just to be followed by a step forward from Jess, the woman she worked with. 

The redhead slowly approached them, close enough so she could now hear the conversation. 

“I love your dress, where did you get it?” Jess asked, smiling widely. 

“Thanks, Rose got it for me a while ago.” She smiled in return. 

“Oh, it’s gorgeous,” her fingertips fell to the hem of the black dress, as did Rose’s eyes, as she felt the fabric, “you wear it perfectly too.” 

“Thank you, again.” Luisa nodded. 

Jess moved to Luisa’s side now, placing her hand on the bar behind her, essentially wrapping her arm around the brunette’s waist. 

“Anytime, sweetheart.” 

Rose took a deep breath and put on a false smile, walking slowly but urgently towards the two of them, keeping her posture calm when in reality a fire was burning in the pit of her stomach. 

“Hey Jess.” Her voice was sickly sweet as she approached them.

“Rose!” Jesus exclaimed, quickly withdrawing her hand from around Luisa and dropping it to her side. 

Luisa watched as Rose’s eyes fell to the offending hand and smirked gently to herself. Jealous Rose was always something she enjoyed. She pushed herself gently from the bar, positioning herself closer to the redhead who defensively placed her hand around her girlfriend’s waist as Luisa kissed her on the cheek. 

“I heard you got the promotion.” Rose continued the conversation seemingly innocently, but Luisa knew her too well to know that she had good intentions at heart. 

“Yeah I did, took a lot of hard work.” Jess spoke, as though boasting her achievements. 

“Really?,” Rose began, as Luisa held back her laughter whilst she waited for whatever Rose was building up for, “I heard you just climbed on the bosses dick. Mind you, I guess that is hard work for some.” 

Jess choked on her drink, her face turning bright red. Opening her mouth to defend herself, but by this time at least 12 people had heard their conversation and were all glaring.

“Bye Jess.” Rose smiled, waving sarcastically as she guided both her and her girlfriend away from the crowd 

Once they had reached a much quieter distance, made especially easier by the migrating mass of people approaching where Jess was, Rose spoke again. 

“Lets go.” 

“We have only been here an hour.” Luisa pointed out, placing her hands on the small of her girlfriend’s back. 

“Fine, if you want to stay here with Jess we can.” Rose said bluntly, eyes facing ahead rather than towards her girlfriend beside her. 

“Hey,” Luisa delicately places her fingertips on Rose’s jawline, tilting her head towards her, “I’m all yours, Baby, you know that.” 

Rose smiled gently, kissing Luisa softly on the lips. 

“I just want to stay a little longer to see whether or not Jess gets fired.” Luisa laughed, resting her head on Rose’s shoulder. 

“Okay, But then home.” The redhead compromised as Luisa span around and Rose wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, pulling their bodies closer together. 

“Why are you so eager to get home, hm?” Luisa placed er hands on top of Rose’s playing gently with her fingertips as she looked ahead. 

“Because,” Rose leaned forward, husking into Luisa’s ear, brushing her hair away from her neck, the brunette’s eyes closing, “I want you, now.” 

Luisa felt the arousal spread throughout her whole body at 5 simple words as Rose pulled her in closer. 

“Let’s go.” She nodded. 

“I thought you wanted to see whether or not Jess got fired.” Rose laughed. 

“Whatever, if she’s in bed with the boss it’s highly unlikely now come on.” She tugged at Rose’s hand, leading them towards the door. 

Rose obliged happily, following close behind her girlfriend as they reached the car, both climbing in. 

The ride was relatively quiet apart from the collective grunts they both let out when they came to a red traffic light. 

Once they reached their apartment, Rose darted out of the car, hurrying over to Luisa’s side of the vehicle and opening the door for her, gesturing for her to go inside. 

“I can’t run in these heels.” Luisa laughed. 

“Well then,” Rose began, picking her wife up bridal style, “looks like I’ll have to carry you.” 

The brunette chuckled and they approached the door, the redhead placing her down for a moment to unlock the door and push them both inside, slamming Luisa’s back against the wooden surface once they were in and kissing her deeply. 

As the kiss heated, Rose shedded her blazer, tossing it aside as Luisa tugged at her suit trousers. 

“I thought you liked this outfit.” Rose joked. 

“The floor would wear it better.” Luisa joked back, stripping her girlfriend to her underwear. 

Rose did the same to Luisa, wrapping her legs around her own waist and carrying her to the lounge, pushing her back onto the sofa and kissing down her body. 

Luisa had already started to arch her back at the slightest touches as Rose pulled off the brunette’s underwear and tossed it aside, spending a few minutes on each breast before moving straight down to where Luisa really wanted her. 

“You’re mine, right?” Rose breathed sexually over her girlfriend’s opening, possessively, turning Luisa on even more than she was before. 

“All yours.” 

Rose smiled to herself as she took one broad lick over her girlfriend’s clit before continuing. 

For the whole time, Luisa let out small whimpers and deep moans until she eventually reached her climax, calling out Rose’s name as she kissed her way back up the doctors body, taking extra time on her lips. 

As soon as her eyes had fluttered open, Luisa pushed Rose down and straddled her, kissing her neck, leaving love bites. 

*** 

After they had both collapsed onto their bed after 5 rounds of sex, Luisa cuddled up to her girlfriend as she played with her brunette locks. 

“Thank you for inviting me tonight.” Luisa hummed. 

“I wouldn’t want to have spent it with anyone else.” She pulled Luisa closer to her, kissing her forehead. 

They both remained quiet, enjoying each other’s company, until Rose spoke again. 

“Marry me.” 

Luisa sat up abruptly, looking down at her girlfriend to see whether or not she was joking, but she seemed serious. 

“What?!” Luisa asked in disbelief. 

Rose sat up in front of her, their eyes making direct contact.

“I love you, Luisa. I’m in love with you. These past 6 years have been everything I’ve ever wanted and I want so many more. I know I always said I didn’t want to get married again but I know you want to get married and I’d happily do it for you. I want to marry you Luisa. I want you to be my forever.” 

Luisa felt her eyes welling up with tears. 

“Yes, let’s get married!”


End file.
